The Truth
by otsukareen
Summary: Semi-canon. Haruno Sakura memang tak memikirkannya. Tapi ia tahu apa yang ia perbuat. Setidaknya... setelah kejadian ini berlalu. /OOC/Gak nyambung sama summary.


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

_**The Truth**_

by Emmie Fleuretta

Haruno Sakura suka berpikir. Semuanya ia lakukan setelah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, sehingga semuanya berjalan dengan mulus sesuai keinginannya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini—

Sakura menghela nafas, mata beriris _emerald_nya memandang hamparan hijau desa Konohagakure. Setiap detik berjalan, pemandangan-pemandangan dengan nuansa hijau itu berganti terus menerus (walaupun tetap sama dengan nuansa hijau). Suara kereta api berjalan diatas rel terdengar tiada henti bagaikan radio rusak ditelinga Sakura, memekakkannya. Tapi itu ia abaikan. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada selembar robekan tiket kereta api yang terngenggam ditangannya.

_Ninja's Train, Konohagakure-Otogakure 12 Juli, pemberangkatan pada pukul 15.00_

Pandangannya lagi-lagi beralih, pada seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ mencuat. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Kontak mata. Hening sejenak, lalu setelah menyadari kontak mata mereka, Sakura cepat-cepat kembali memandang hamparan hijau desa Konoha…

—Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia menolong seorang pengkhianat desa yang jelas-jelas dibenci penduduk desa. Membawa sang pengkhianat desa itu pergi kedesa lain untuk diasingkan, juga sekaligus tidak diusik oleh penduduk. Ini semua sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, semuanya, semua yang ia perbuat ini—

Perlahan mereka—Sakura dan seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke—dan kereta api mulai meninggalkan Konohagakure, desa hijau yang indah. Juga, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat Sakura.

—_Apa ini salah? _Pertanyaan itu terus bergaung dalam pikiran Sakura tiap kali ia pergi keluar bersama Sasuke, berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa dan mendapatkan pandangan mencemooh dari para penduduk desa. _Apa ini tak boleh?_ Pertanyaan itu terus bergaung dalam pikiran Sakura tiap kali sahabat-sahabatnya memperingatkannya untuk tak melakukan hal-hal yang sekarang Sakura lakukan. Tapi tiap kali pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergaung didalam pikiran Sakura, ia hanya bisa diam, bungkam. Ia mempertanyakan itu semua, tapi anehnya ia melakukan semua yang ia pertanyakan pula. Ia linglung—

Tangan Sakura merasakan hangat dengan perlahan, merasakan tangan kekar memeluk tangan kanannya yang bersender santai pada tangan kursi. Tanpa perlu bertanya siapa yang memegang tangannya itu, ia menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap makhluk rupawan disampingnya. Senyumnya merekah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" dalam lamanya perjalanan, baru sekarang inilah suasana hening yang tercipta dari awal kepergian musnah.

Menggeleng, Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "_Chakra_mu tak stabil."

Mendengar tutur perhatian Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia dengar, Sakura tertawa renyah. Makin renyah ketika mendengar Sasuke mendengus.

—linglung dengan semua yang ia perbuat, iya. Linglung diantara Konoha atau Sasuke, sahabatnya serta merta orang yang menempati hatinya sejak kecil. Sebenarnya apa tujuan ia berbuat begini, ia tak tahu, ia dilema. Terkadang, ia pernah merasakan bahwa memang ia telah salah _berbuat ini_. Tapi ketika—

"Kenapa mesti pindah?"

Sakura menahan untuk tak mengeluarkan suaranya dengan kencang, sebentar ia menenangkan emosinya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Karna mesti pindah." penuh penekanan.

"Kau tahu di Oto itu tak boleh seseorang yang bukan sepasang suami-istri tak boleh tinggal bersama?"

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya frustasi. Ini pertanyaan serta keluhan Sasuke yang terpanjang, dan sekesekian kalinya. Tapi Sakura terus menerus untuk sabar. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke sedang jenuh akan segini cerewetnya. "Kalau begitu kita menjadi tetangga! Sasuke bisa kau berhenti bertanya?" menggeram, Sakura mengelus dadanya. "Demi apa Sasuke, kau cerewet sekali."

Terdengar tawa tipis Sasuke.

Sialan.

—suasana antara dia dan Sasuke menjadi hangat. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuatnya lupa akan pikirannya tentang peringatan dan kesalahannya. Rasanya hangat, menjengkelkan tapi menyenangkan. Dan ketika—

Sakura rasakan itu, pegangan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya semakin menguat, tapi tidak membuatnya merasakan sakit karna pegangan Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke sudah mengatur kekuatannya untuk tak menyakitinya. Sesuatu berdesir dihati Sakura, diperutnya, Sakura seperti merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan. Perasaan aneh… dan Sakura mengerti perasaan aneh itu, sebuah perasaan yang bagi Sasuke adalah perasaan naïf.

Agak mengenyampingkan tubuhnya, wajah pucat Sasuke mendekat pada wajah putih Sakura.

Kaget, Sakura benar-benar kaget. Belum lagi ia lepas dari keterkagetannya, Sasuke membuatnya semakin terkejut.

"Kupikir kau ingin kita menikah dulu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat ia menyematkan sebuah cincin keperakan dengan berlian ditengah-tengahnya.

Manis. Tak pelak, Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat. Sekujur tubuhnya juga, hatinya makin berdesir. _Oh Kami-sama, apa ini?_

Kali ini bukan pipinya saja yang ia rasakan hangat, bibirnya juga. Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya singkat.

—ketika kejadian seperti ini terjadi—

"Menikah denganku."

_Deg_. Jantung Sakura berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mendengar tuturan yang seperti paksaan itu membuatnya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

Sebuah perkataan sakral meluncur dengan lembut dari bibir tipis Sasuke itu. Untuk satu jam terakhir ini, Sakura sudah dua kali dikagetkan oleh Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka seorang Sasuke pun bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya naïf…

Dapat Sakura rasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Sebuah bibir basah kembali menyentuh bibirnya, kali ini agak lebih lama. Dapat ia rasakan pula, sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya, saking bahagianya ia.

—Haruno Sakura menjadi yakin. Sangat yakin. Semua yang ia perbuat bukan sesuatu yang salah, semuanya benar. Dan ia benar-benar sangat yakin. Semua yang berasaskan cinta sejatinya tak salah, karna tak pernah ada kata salah untuk cinta. Ia tahu itu. Jadi, tak semua hal yang tak ia pikirkan akan berakhir sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

****Only 814.

Well, juga kacau. Y_Y *nangis dipojokan*

Mind to review and read?


End file.
